Talk:Getting started (Factions)
"Locate" red links I had editted all these generic Locate links in the guide, but there was a conflict. My suggested edit was to either replace the table "Locate X" red links with either bold or normal text, unlinked. And the paragraphed red links with italicised unlinked text. Like I say, I did this but it generated a edit conflict. --Jamie 08:43, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :There is nothing wrong with having red links on the page. These missing quest articles should be filled in shortly. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 08:44, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::personally I couldn't see there being an article called Seek out Headmaster (name), I'm fine with red links if I knew eventually there would be a page (eg attribute level, which makes sense). But for the former(Seek out Headmaster (name)) I do not see their being a worthwhile article page. --Jamie 08:53, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::This page is going through a lot of edits & revisions right now, but I suggest like I said above, all "Locate " generic pages are replaced with a suitable & continuos theme through out this article, because realistically they will never be a wiki page, thank you to anyone who is making this edit possible, because really... i can't be bothered. :) --Jamie 09:02, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::: I switched Locate Headmaster (name) and the other pages that should never have been linked to bold. And it's GuildWiki not Guild Wiki! Skuld 09:05, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Article Creation Thank you Tetris L and Skuld for assembling this article so quickly! I had created the link on Main Page/editcopy with the intent of creating the article as well; but got distracted by a broken water heater, so never quite got around to it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:10, 3 May 2006 (CDT) : It was all Tetris, I just fixed some links Skuld 09:20, 3 May 2006 (CDT) When I created the link, I just copied the name format as the existing pre-searing guide linked from the main page. However, this article has much more depth, and is more closely related to the guide Getting started in Guild Wars Prophecies, so I'll rename this one now to match that name format. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:17, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Quests My impression was that you get the free skills, whether you do the first quest Mantid Hatchlings or not. Also, I thought you need to complete the second mission before being able to leave the island (at least I needed to complete something, since I could not leave when I first talked to the ferry person). --Xeeron 09:16, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :You may be right. Two questions though: :#Who gives you the skills if you don't do the quest? :#Second mission? What second mission? There is only one mission on the Shing Jea island, isn't it? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 09:22, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::There are two missions. I also needed the second one in order to travel to the mainland; at least I had assumed it was the second one which unlocked it: Minister Cho's Estate and Zen Daijun. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:24, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Anything you initially do with Instructor Ng (before entering the Monastery for the first time) is given to you if you skip Instructor Ng's basic training of the game. However it should be noted that the Mantid hatchlings drop items albeit rather basic items which could be used for sell or even salvage for money & items, this i would imagine is a trade-off for the time spent doing this tutorial quest. This should be noted in the article. However experienced players will still probably want to skip this section. --Jamie 09:28, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Errr .... I stand corrected. As you can see, I have never skipped Mantid Hatchlings and I have not left the island with my Factions character yet. As you know better about these things than I do, please go ahead and correct the article accordingly! --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 09:44, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Note taken and implemented Alexanderpas Talk 14:02, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Also an interesting to know is that when you skip Mantid Hatchlings completely, when you arrive at the start of Track Down (trainer) for your primary profession, you're still lvl 2 only 50 exp away from lvl 3, which can be quite frustrating, note that this is when you don't beat any mosters in the area's before Alexanderpas Talk 04:36, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::#Ludo does. Alexanderpas Talk 04:18, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Additional changes I need to leave for work now. I made the change about still getting skills if you skip the training (I confirmed it in-game before making the edit, I arrived at the monestary at level 2 and with the skills). I can't reach GuildWiki from work; so here are some additional changes that I wanted to make, maybe if someone else agrees and has time to make the changes, they could add these today: # A mention that you can perform all of the secondary quests before choosing a secondary, as the additional experience helps you level up further before leaving for the mainland. # Add a section about Dojo training, as it's a valuable source of additional free skills. ::--- Barek (talk • ) - 10:05, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :I've added a section about the Insignia quest and a note about the secondary profession quest. :There is still a lot of work before this article can be considered "ready for consumption". --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 10:41, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::I believe that Master Togo gives the option to either set your secondary, or to explore other secondaries, so there shouldn't be a need to abandon a quest (I never tried that route, I accepted and completed them all before meeting with Master Togo). From experience, I do know that the secondary quests can all be accepted at once, and done one at a time - no need to abandon any of them. At their completion, you can accept the rewards for all of them from Master Togo before you are asked to choose a secondary profession. --161.88.255.140 11:28, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::I would strongly suggest that each player does all the secondary profession quest before advancing. The experience is very valuable. Those quests alone get you to like level 12. --Crasher 19:22, 5 May 2006 (CDT) TOC issue There is an issue with the TOC when viewed at a resolution of 1024x768, it messes up the profession table. I don't have time to fix this right now, so if someone else does, please fix it, otherwise I'll try to do it when I get home. --Rainith 11:01, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :I did it, add Template:Clear before the offending table Skuld 11:06, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Requesting Revert of Article Seems that an anon has removed some of the pieces in this getting started, requesting revert to previous version! Alexanderpas Talk 08:20, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Freaking Ridiculous Amounts Of Experience? Does it bother anybody that all the new people that just bought factions (never played original) have the opportunity to get to 20 in around 2 days? WTF!!!!! I had to work like hell to get my 20 in the first one. Bah. :Actually, I was pretty happy that my Ritualist didn't have go through as much before the real game started. --Spot 16:47, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Speeding Through Is it worth making an additional bit inside this page or as a separate guide, for players looking to quickly pass through Shing Jae? I had a system that let me graduate from the island in 2 hours at level 15. Craw 10:45, 13 January 2007 (CST) Bug This is a long story of how I ended up with two fewer skills than I should have had, which must be a bug. I took a character through a lot of the secondary profession quests, trying out the secondaries one at a time and abandoning the earlier ones. I'd planned all along to end up as Rt/A so I saved assassin for last. According to my spreadsheet where I keep notes on quest status, I completed all the secondary training quests given by Jinzo, Mei Ling, Reng Ku, Ronsu, Sister Tai, Sujun and Talon Silverwing, plus the primary training from Professor Gai. I was all the way up to the Choose your Secondary, when I decided to switch to Rt/N. I went back and got the first 3 skills from Headmaster Kuju, giving up my 7 assassin skills, but he offered me no quest to Locate Rng Ku. No quests were active. I went to Reng Ku, and he offered to replace my necro skills with necro skills. Sure enough, he took the first 3 necro skills and gave me 2 more. Su did the same thing. Neither one had any quests to offer, as I'd done them all once earlier. Finally I found a ! over Weng Gha (warrior trainer) which gave me An Audience with Master Togo again. I accepted that, and the reward, then tried to become necro again. All the same thing, except Su was offering An Audience with Master Togo (again). I took that and accepted the reward (again -- this must be a bug I'd gotten that reward at least 3 times), and that allowed me to accept Necro as my secondary. At that point I had only the 3 Necro skills from Headmaster Kuju. I was expecting Togo to give me the other 5, but he only gave me the two more that Reng Ku gives. So I was fixed in my secondary, with the Su necro spells unlocked but not known. So if I want them I'm going to have to pay a skill point for Soul Feast and Barbed Signet. Bah. To sum up, it looks like if you try a secondary and replace it with another, you may not be able to go back to the prior secondary and get all the skills. Eastwind 17:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Bold text Secondary Profession Quests This section needs to be updated... I'd do it but I'm trying to do survivor right now and dont feel like calculating it ^_^ The xp and gold counts need updating on the secondary prof quests. It says 3700 xp and 260 gold total for the secondarys.. this is actually just the total for ONE CLASS. I do believe if someone was just starting they might over look it because they will read and think its the total. Its actually somewhere around... 18500 xp and 1.5k for total.. a more important and more noticable number. Ravien Coromana 00:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Changes made. Das Ghoti (lazy). -- 00:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC)